


Mark? Kiss!

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What do you like?""I like you!""What do you do to Mark?""Mark? Kiss!"





	Mark? Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote a ficlet based on the slightest of markhyuck moments don't @ me

"Mark? Kiss!"

Donghyuck bent over the back of the couch and presented his cheek to Mark. At first, Mark and Donghyuck were cheek-to-cheek; then, Mark shifted away a bit, pulled his headphones out of his ears, laughing slightly as he pieced together the situation, his confusion slowly falling away from him. He crinkled his nose, slightly displeasured at the thought of kissing someone (though he generally dealt with it). He pursed his lips and kissed Donghyuck's cheek, and Donghyuck stood straight, satisfied.

"Do you want one, too?" Donghyuck asked. Mark leaned his head back against the couch, watching Donghyuck bat his eyelashes sweetly. Mark didn't say anything; rather, he stay still as Donghyuck gently placed a hand over his eyes, forcing Mark to close them so he didn't get an eyeful of Donghyuck's itchy sleeve. He kept his eyes closed when Donghyuck moved his hand away. He kept his eyes closed as Donghyuck carefully fit his fingers to Mark's jaw and tilted is head back just a little; he kept his eyes closed as lips met lips very briefly. Mark couldn't find himself shocked at the kiss, despite the fact that he and Donghyuck had never touched lips before (intentionally, that is). Rather, he peeled his eyes open, and he saw Donghyuck's little smile, and he smiled back.

"Was that okay?" Donghyuck asked. There were many ways Mark could interpret the question-- _Was it okay that I kissed you on the lips? Did you enjoy the little kiss I gave you? Is it okay if I do it again?_  and Mark had one answer to each one of those questions-- "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah. i wrote a ficlet based on the slightest,, of markhyuck moments,,,, you can @ me :((


End file.
